Be My Escape
by Spencer.Dance
Summary: Ally has never been someone for getting attached. Her past made sure of that. She's also never stayed anywhere for too long. But, maybe it's time for a change. Maybe she needs to try. So, when she moves in with some friends and a hot rock star and his team, will she be able to forget her past and form a bond with this guy? A story with a little drama, humor, and romance. Enjoy
1. Getting Attached

**Be My Escape**

**Hey guys! This is my first ever Austin and Ally fanfic and I'm excited! I've a fanfiction writer for a long time and I have several stories. About a month ago, I was babysitting my cousin and her favorite show is Austin and Ally. For some reason, that led me to check out the fanfiction for the show. May I say, there are a lot of awesome stories and awesome writers! So, I'm really happy to get this story out there!**

**Ally has never been someone for getting attached. Her past made sure of that. But, maybe it's time for a change. Maybe she needs to try. So, when she moves in with some friends and a hot rockstar, will she be able to forget her past and form a bond with this guy? **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Getting Attached

Ally squirmed in her bus seat, trying to find a comfortable position and epically failing. She knew it had nothing to do with comfort. She tried staring out the window instead hoping the view would help. She sighed to herself. What was she doing? She had spent almost her entire life never letting herself get too attached to any place or anyone, and yet here she was, on her way to move in with a couple of friends, and actually start creating roots. She sighed yet again as she pressed her forehead to the window. Ally was never really someone to get attached. It's not that she didn't want to be, but she never really had a chance.

Ally was born into a pretty careless family. Her father and mother got pregnant right out of high school and got married shortly after finding out. Her parents fought all the time while she was growing up. She would hide in her room and pretend she was far away while they screamed at each other. She tried to think of places that she could go to, where she wouldn't be scared and have to cover her ears every night. But, things didn't get any easier for her. When she was four her father left and her mother started blaming her for it. Than almost a week before she turned five, her mother joined her father and abandoned Ally as well. Her parents realized the reason they fought so much was because they were stressed about taking care of Ally, so they decided they'd be happier without their daughter.

Ally was placed in the foster care system, and she bounced from home to home. It was the same every time, she would try to not let herself get attached, but then she would start to bond with the people, actually feel like a part of the family, but then something would happen, it wouldn't work out and she would have to be abandoned all over again. She gave up, love and cherishment felt too far out of her reach. When she turned 13, she decided she was tired of this awful life she was forced to live, so she ran away. She never knew where she was going, but she would always go somewhere new. It was like she was looking for the place she used to imagine when she would hide in her room. She would sneak onto buses, hitch hike, and her personal favorite, she would walk. Ally loved walking, seeing and feeling like she was a part of nature. She felt like she must have walked almost everywhere. She had been to the Brooklyn Bridge, she had walked along the Grand Cannon, she had seen the world in a new light.

All she had was a simple backpack with a couple pairs of pants, some tops, another pair of shoes, her toothbrush and hair brush, a blanket and her iPod. She found the iPod in a dumpster, and it still worked and had a lot of great music on it, so she used it. She also carried a journal that she used to write ideas, thoughts, or feelings that would sometimes pop into her head.

Ally never really stayed anywhere too long. The longest she had stayed in one place was for no more than three months. The longest placed she ever stayed in was New York City when she was 17. She loved how strange and different it seemed. She had met and lived with two girls, Cassidy and Kira. They were so amazing and like her sisters. She felt so close to them, they were the closet thing she ever had to a family. However, Kira and Cassidy were very attached to this new singer and decided to go move in with him and his band. Ally decided not to join them, but to pack up her backpack and find a new adventure. The girls kept in contact with her though, and every time she entered a new city, she would call them and let them know she was ok. They were always trying to talk her into joining them. She had always felt like it wasn't a good idea.

But recently, she was just sitting on a bench in some random park in Florida. The sun was setting and she was stuck with her own thoughts. That day had been a long one for her, and it was emotionally exhausting. She decided maybe it was time for a change. So, she called the girls and asked if their offer was still available and they shouted for joy.

So, here she was, almost 19 years old, on her way to be a fan girl for some famous singer she has never heard of. Ally was into a variety of music, she had always loved music. She was into writing lyrics. However, she didn't perform. She used to have pretty awful stage fright, but then she just felt like she had no reason to try and overcome this fear. So, she gave up. But, once she told her friends she wanted to join them, she felt the need to at least listen to this guy's music and find out a little about him. His name was Austin Moon. He started out as an internet sensation, but got a huge following and now is pretty famous. She had to admit he was pretty decent. He did have a great voice and some of his songs were amazing. She had never actually seen him though, or never seen a picture of him. She wasn't moving in because she was a head-over-heels fan of him, she just wanted to try something different and she wanted to be with her friends when she made this change.

From what her friends told her, this singer had bought a small and cozy two-story house out in the middle of nowhere, and he lived there with his close friends, Kira and Cassidy, and his manger. Ally didn't really get it, most famous singers she knew of lived in Hollywood or on some famous street with a bunch of other famous people, but why did this guy want to be in the middle of nowhere? She thought it all seemed strange.

Maybe this was a mistake . . .

Ally was pulled out of her thoughts when the bus suddenly came to a stop. She hesitantly picked up her backpack and got off the bus. She stepped off the bus and onto an old wooden bus stop area. The bus doors quickly closed and the bus drove away. She looked around at the dirt road. It looked like there was a small diner a little bit down the road, and a gas station beside it. Other than that, there wasn't anything. She looked up at the clock hanging on the wall; it was already 12:15 pm. She thought she told Kira and Cassidy her bus would be arriving at noon. She sighed thinking that maybe they forgot. She remembered them telling her where the house was, so she did what she did best . . . she started walking down the road.

**. . .**

Kira was running around the house looking for Cassidy. "Cas!" She shouted, looking for her sister, well, step-sister. "Cas, come on we're gonna be late for picking up Ally!" She shouted again. This was so frustrating. She ran down the stairs to the living room full of the other inhabitants of the house. "Hey guys, have any of you seen Cas?" She asked the group. "We're gonna be late to pick up Ally."

"I thought her bus arrived at three?" Dallas, a friend of Austin's and his bass player asked.

"No, it's one-thirty." Kira said.

"I thought it was two." Cassidy said, walking into the room. She was still in her P.J.s. Kira glared at her.

"Where have you been?" Kira asked her.

"In the bathroom." She said, shrugging.

"Anyway, no, it's 1:30. I'm positive." Kira said.

"Wait, I could've sworn I heard somebody say she was arriving at five?" Trish, Austin's manager, said. They had all been told by Kira and Cassidy about their close friend, Ally, coming to stay with them. "Why didn't someone write this down?!" She shouted, knocking over a pile of trash. This place was always a mess.

"I did," Dez, Austin's closest friend said. They all looked at him. "I wrote it down with peanut butter on a piece of toast." He said proudly.

"Oh, I think I ate that." Elliot, Austin's friend and drummer, said. They all groaned.

"Oh my god!" Kira shouted. "Guys, seriously we need to figure this out!"

**. . .**

Ally stood in front of the small house. Her friends were right when they said it was in the middle of nowhere. There was no sign of life for miles. The house itself didn't look like it belonged to a rock star. It looked like a small, plain, simple home. It had a flat roof instead of a pointed one. The paint was faded white and green colors and it seemed to be chipping off a bit. There was a large red and yellow van parked by the side of the house, next to the van were three motorcycles. On the van the words "Team Austin" had been painted on. She felt herself taking a deep breath as she moved up the three stairs and stood on the porch. She stood in front of the door and quickly knocked before she could change her mind. She heard a sudden silence from inside the house and then a new commotion. Finally, the door opened revealing Kira and Cassidy behind it.

"Ally!" They both screamed. They immediately started screaming and jumping and pulling her into a group hug. She smiled a simple smile at their excitement. She was happy, but she was still nervous. She just tried to remember why she was doing this. "We're sorry we didn't come pick you up, but we couldn't remember what time your bus arrived." Kira said, squeezing her tighter. Ally just shrugged, since it didn't really bother her. She could've said something, but she let it roll off her back. "Anyway, let us introduce you to everybody." Kira said, looping her arm with Ally's and pulling her into the house. There was an entry hallway before entering what looked like a large living space and there was a good group of people in the living space. Ally felt herself shrink inward. This was a bad idea. She didn't really do well in large groups.

A short Latino girl with long curly black hair appeared in front of them. She was wearing purple skinny jeans and a cheetah print top with a pink crop jacket. She was grinning at Ally.

"Ally, this is Trish." Cassidy said. "She's Austin's manager." Ally held out her hand, but Trish pulled her into a hug. Ally tensed up, she wasn't much of a hugger with new people, but Trish didn't seem to notice or care. Trish pulled away from her, still smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Ally." She said. A very tall ginger, wearing the most insane outfit appeared behind Trish.

"And this is Dez," Kira said. "He's a friend of Austin and makes his music videos." Ally, again held out her hand, but Dez also hugged her. Ally rolled her eyes, if this house was all huggers she wouldn't know how she'd survive.

"He is also Trish's boyfriend." Cassidy whispered in her ear. Ally smiled her simple smile at them. Two guys, one with really tan skin and brown hair and the other was a bit taller and had reddish brown hair, were standing at the end of the entry hall. Cassidy cleared her throat. "This is Dallas and Elliot." She said pointing out each guy. "They play in Austin's band." She didn't hold out her hand this time, seeing as that kept getting rejected. Dallas nodded at her with a big cheesy grin on his face. Ally just nodded back, barely smiling. Elliot grasped her hand and kissed her knuckles. She rolled her eyes and took her hand back, gently. Her poor experience with relationships had left her not wanting any more. Kira pulled her along and she was now in the living space.

In the room was a large coffee table surrounded with pillows and cushions. There were a couple chairs and some lounge chairs and one big comfy looking brown couch. Right in the middle of the couch was a handsome guy. He had messy blonde hair and brown eyes you could get lost in. He was wearing somewhat baggy jeans; he was shirtless and was holding a cherry red guitar. On each side of him was a blonde girl, each in a cheap outfit. His feet were propped up on the coffee table and he looked like he was tired. When Ally entered the room, he seemed to smile a little. She didn't respond. All she kept saying to herself was "Don't get too attached".

"And finally, this is Austin." Kira said, biting her lip a little as she smiled. Austin flicked his hand at her, and she just nodded her head at him. She felt like there was something about him. He was really attractive and he seemed to send sparks up Ally's spine just from his smile. But, Ally decided to ignore it. Relationships weren't something she was good at. She wondered why Kira and Cassidy didn't introduce the blondes.

"Ok, now that we've all met," Trish pushed her way back into the living area. "Austin, the gig is tonight at 8:00 at Smash." She said, Austin nodded and strummed his guitar. "So, say goodbye to your little," Trish smiled at the blondes, "friends." He rolled his eyes, but set aside his guitar and stood up. Ally noticed how tall he was. The two blondes immediately got up and wrapped themselves around him. Ally looked away as he passed them and walked out of the house. Cassidy and Kira grabbed Ally's arms and pulled her up the stairs. She glanced briefly over her shoulder to see Austin doing the same to her. She quickly turned back, feeling embarrassed.

**. . .**

About an hour later, Ally was upstairs in Kira's and Cassidy's and now her room. There were three beds in the room and the room was divided three ways so each person could decorate their space the way they wanted. Ally just set her backpack on the floor and laid her fuzzy blanket over the mattress. She didn't have much. She laid on her stomach on her bed and looked over at her friends. Cassidy was looking through her closet and put outfits across her body as she looked at herself in the mirror and Kira was fixing her hair.

"So, who were those girls?" Ally asked them. She was still curious on who those blondes were.

"Some of Austin's fans." Cassidy said, smirking as she said it. "They come by sometimes to tell Austin how much they love him." Ally felt like she didn't want to know or talk about it anymore.

"So, what are you guys doing?" Ally asked them trying to change the subject.

"We're getting ready for Austin's gig tonight." Kira said. She looked over at Ally. Ally's face was completely marked with confusion. "Anytime Austin performs, we go and hang and party and support him. Tonight we are going to this really amazing club, called Smash Club. Austin performs there at least once a week. It has this amazing dance floor and a great crowd." Kira smiled at Ally, but Ally just smiled weakly back. She wasn't really a party person. Sure, she had fun with her friends, going to dance clubs and stuff, but she wasn't into big crowds.

"So, Ally what are you gonna wear?" Cassidy asked her. Ally shrugged her shoulders.

"I think I'll just hang out here tonight." She said, hoping the girls would let it go, but there was no luck.

"What! No way, you are totally going!" Both girls seemed to say. Ally looked away.

"I don't really have an outfit." Ally said, looking for any excuse. It was true though. Almost all her clothes were really casual and nothing special.

"You know, you can always wear our clothes." Kira said. Both Cassidy and Kira stood up and started pulling outfits out of their closets. "We'll find stuff for you to try on." Ally sighed and rolled on to her back on the bed. She tried to think about the beautiful desert sunset she once got to witness, it helped her relax sometimes. She had a great memory, she could remember every place she had ever been and every place held a special place in her heart. "Ally!" She looked up and saw Kira and Cassidy looking at her. She must have zoned out for longer than she thought. "Aren't you gonna get ready?" Cassidy asked her. It was clear she had no choice, she was going.

"Why? Don't we have a few hours?" Ally felt confused. It was only 2:30, and Trish said the gig was at 8:00.

"Well, we have to leave around seven, since it's about 45 minutes away." Kira said. That still seemed like a long time to Ally.

"You know what, I'm gonna get some water." Ally said, getting off the bed and walking out of the room. She walked down the stairs, through the living room and into the kitchen, but she stopped in the entry way when she saw Austin . . . still shirtless. His abs were so amazing and defined. She felt like she wanted to reach out and touch them. 'Snap out of it!' She thought to herself. He was drinking juice straight from the carton. He stopped and looked over at Ally and smiled his amazing smile.

"Hey Ally," he said, putting the juice down on the counter and still smiling at her. Ally shook off the shock and the strange spark she felt when he smiled at her.

"Hey," she murmured as she moved from the entry way to the sink. She still felt his eyes on her. Why was she so uncomfortable? She looked over her shoulder at him and he was still smiling at her. "Do you know where the glasses are?" She asked him. She turned back to the sink. 'Of course he does, it's his house', she thought feeling stupid. She suddenly saw a glass in front of her face; she turned her vision to see Austin holding out the glass for her. She started to reach for it, but then he pulled it away. She was about to say something, but then he moved, so he was only and inch away from her and he turned on the sink and filled the glass with water. When he was finished he held the glass out for her. She hesitantly took it. "Thanks," she muttered.

Austin shrugged. "No problem, Als." He moved away from her and returned to his juice carton. She was about to leave the room, when he suddenly spoke again, "You excited for the show tonight?" He asked her. She looked away for a moment and took a deep breath, 'calm down, spaz' she thought to herself. She turned back to face him.

"Yeah, I guess." She said shrugging. "I'm not really used to the rock star lifestyle yet." She said going for a laugh. Austin chuckled.

"Don't worry; you'll pick it up in no time." He said, picking up the juice and moving past her and up the stairs. Ally took a deep breath. This was really feeling like a bad idea. She decided it wasn't worth getting all crazy over, she shook her head and took her water and walked back to her room. She still wasn't sure about all this, but she knew it wouldn't be an easy change. But maybe Austin was right; maybe she would pick it in no time.

**So, that was the first chapter! And there is more to come!**

**For updates on this and other stories check my profile page, where I will be posting weekly updates! AND also monthly news as well, just so you guys know what's going on and know about my ideas and works (:**

**Also, check out my That 70's Show stories: Sing Another Song! It a musical story of awesomeness (: and The Hollow Tree! Which is a magical fantasy story!**

**Please review, favorite, follow, send me a message, or dance like a crazy person! (: Or all of the above!**

**~Spencer**


	2. Once a Runaway

**Hey loves! I'm excited that you guys enjoyed the first chapter so much! Thanks to all the reviews, favorites, and follows! You guys are the most fabulous people ever! **

**Ok, so, I wanna point this out now. I am a college student and a full time dancer. School and dance are my first priorities. I work on these stories and update when I can. So, when you guys are yelling at me to update, it's not making me want to work on my stories. I use my profile to tell you guys when I'm gonna update and let you know anything that's going on. I love writing these and my other stories, so let's try and keep this a happy place. **

**ANYWAY! On with the story! So, in this chapter the gang goes to Austin's gig, but it might make things tougher for Ally. **

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2: Once a Runaway…**

Ally felt really strange. After she got her water and made it back to her room, Cassidy and Kira showed her where the bathroom was so she could take a shower. It felt good to take a nice hot shower. She usually took showers in bathroom sinks at fast food joints or gas stations, which needless to say were usually really gross. After her shower, she went back to her room, where Kira and Cassidy put her in chair and fixed her hair and make-up. Ally's hair was usually in a ponytail or bun, and she wasn't used to wearing make-up. She never worried much about her appearance. Kira fixed Ally's hair in soft curls and gave her some volume. They had picked out a flowy purple top and dark crisp skinny jeans and a dark leather jacket. They gave her sparkly black heels that made her at least 4 inches taller. When they finally got her changed and were done working on her they turned her to the mirror.

Ally was amazed. Cassidy did a smokey purple eye shadow and creamy lip gloss. Her hair was all flowy and curled. She felt beautiful. She smiled as her friends squeezed her in a hug. She was glad to be around her friends again. After they were finished getting ready, they all looked amazing. Cassidy was wearing a red top that showed off her stomach and tight jeans. She was rocking black heeled boots. Her hair was straight and bouncy. She did a cat eye and her lips were red to match her shirt. Kira was wearing a tight hot pink dress that stopped at her mid-thigh. She was also wearing sky blue wedges. Her hair was its usual curly bounciness. Her make-up was a natural eye with hot pink lips. They all went down the stairs to see everyone else was ready.

Trish dressed in her same cheetah print ensemble, but now she was wearing heels instead of flats. She was pacing the room on her phone with someone. Dez was just in another insane outfit. He just sat in one of the chair, seeming to enjoy watching Trish pace. Dallas was in a dark blue button up shirt and baggy black pants. He was also wearing black high top skater shoes. Elliot was in the same kind of thing except his shirt was more of a green color. They were both in couple other chairs.

Austin was now wearing a shirt. 'Damn', Ally shook her head to forget that she thought that. He was wearing a blood red button up shirt and jeans. He was also wearing yellow and red high tops. His hair always seemed to look messy yet perfect. He was back on the couch with his feet up and his guitar across his torso. He looked up and smiled when the girls entered the room.

"Hey girls," Austin said with a smug smile on his face. "I don't know which of you is the hottest, you all look awesome." Cassidy and Kira both smiled giggled and thanked him. Ally just blushed and looked away.

"Ok, we ready to go?" Trish asked, obviously stressed. Everyone seemed to nod and get up. They all walked out of the house. Austin, Elliot and Dallas got on the motorcycles, while Trish, Dez, Cassidy, Kira and Ally got into the van. "Ok, guys lets go." Trish shouted as she started the van and drove down the road. The guys followed. Ally loved staring out the window at the amazing nature all around her. It really was a lovely place. Trish turned on the radio and everybody immediately started singing along. Ally felt herself let go of her fears a bit as she too sung along. She was trying to stay numb, but it felt hard, like maybe she could be herself around these guys.

It had taken a while to get to the club; there was a line for it that stretched around the block. Trish parked in the back of the building, while the guys parked in front so they could greet their fans. Ally tried to ignore seeing these girls throw themselves at Austin. It shouldn't bother her. Right?

Ally felt Cassidy and Kira loop arms with Ally as they followed Trish and Dez into the building. There was a good amount of people already inside of it; the dance floor was packed with people. Ally immediately felt uncomfortable. Why did she come? Trish screamed over the music that she was gonna check in with the owner. Dez went with her. Kira and Cassidy pulled Ally to the dance floor. Ally was a decent dancer, but she wasn't the kind of girl to really let loose. Kira and Cassidy easily fell in with the crowd. Ally felt like she stood out like a sore thumb. Ally slowly left the dance floor and sat at the bar, looking at her friends. They both had started dancing with a couple random guys. How could they be that comfortable around strangers? Ally didn't get it. She shook her head and tried to relax. A couple different guys winked at Ally, but she would just turn away and pretend she didn't really care. Why was she here? She wasn't the party girl. Why did she think she could do this?

"Hey, sexy thing." A guy said as he was an inch from Ally. Ally rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her friends. "What's a pretty thing like you doing here all alone?" He draped his arm around her shoulder. Ally tried to shrug him off.

"Do I really look all alone to you?" She said trying to ignore him. 'Please go!' She thought.

"Oh come on, babe, don't be like that." The guy wrapped Ally up in his arms. Ally felt like she was tired of this. She kneed the guy right in his privates. He fell to the ground. Ally learned how to defend herself a long time ago from pigs like this. When you never have anyone looking out for you, you have to learn to look out for yourself. "Damn bitch!" He screamed at her. She just rolled her eyes.

"Ally!" Kira was next to her a second later. "Are you ok?" She asked. Ally shrugged, trying to still stay as numb as she could.

"Yeah, I'm fine." They walked away from the bar and sat at a table. "I'm just not feeling comfortable here. You know, this just isn't my thing." Ally was starting to think this wasn't the right thing to do. Not coming to the party, but moving in with the guys. Was she really ready to break her habit and actually let herself form relationships and get attached to people?

"Ally, it's just something you'll have to get used to." Kira said to her. She was about to respond, but then she heard applause and screams and shouts in the crowd. She turned her vision from the floor and saw Austin and his gang were all set up on stage. He smiled out at the crowd. Kira grabbed her arm and pulled her to the middle of the crowd to cheer on Austin. She felt super out of her element. The guys started playing. Austin grinned at the audience as he started singing.

_Ah yes_

_Well, look at here, look at here_

_Ah, what do we have?_

_Another pretty thang ready for me to grab_

_But little does she know_

_That I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing_

_'Cause at the end of the night_

_It is her I'll be holding_

_I love you so_

_That's what you'll say_

_You'll tell me_

_Baby, baby, please don't go away_

_But when I play, I never stay_

_To every girl that I meet here_

_This is what I say_

_Run, run, runaway, runaway, baby_

_Before I put my spell on you_

_You better get, get, getaway, getaway, darling_

_'Cause everything you heard is true_

_Your poor little heart will end up alone_

_'Cause what knows I'm a rolling stone_

_So you better run, run, runaway, runaway, baby_

_Ah yeah_

_Well, let me think, let me think_

_Ah, what should I do?_

_So many eager young bunny's_

_That I'd like to pursue_

_Now even now they eating out_

_The palm of my hand_

_There's only one carrot_

_And they all gotta share it_

_I love you so_

_That's what you'll say_

_You'll tell me_

_Baby, baby, please don't go away_

_But when I play, I never stay_

_To every girl that I meet here_

_This is what I say_

_Run, run, runaway, runaway, baby_

_Before I put my spell on you_

_You better get, get, getaway, getaway, darling_

_'Cause everything you heard is true_

_Your poor little heart will end up alone_

_'Cause what knows I'm a rolling stone_

_So you better run, run, runaway, runaway, baby_

_See I ain't try to hurt you, baby_

_No, no, no, I just wanna work you, baby, yup, yup_

_See I ain't try to hurt you, baby_

_No, no, no, I just wanna work you, baby_

_If you scared you better run_

_You better run, you better run_

_You better, you better, you better_

_Run, run, runaway, runaway, baby_

_Before I put my spell on you_

_You better get, get, getaway, getaway, darling_

_'Cause everything you heard is true_

_Your poor little heart will end up alone_

_'Cause what knows I'm a rolling stone_

_So you better run, run, runaway, runaway, baby_

The crowd went wild for Austin. Girls were screaming, people were chanting his name, all while Ally just stood by and felt silent. Kira and Cassidy were cheering along with the crowd, but Ally didn't really feel like cheering. She really didn't like that songs message. The words of the song put a bad taste in her mouth and made her stomach feel heavy. She couldn't understand why she had these sudden feelings for Austin, but she felt like she didn't want them to be there. She felt like she was getting too attached. As the band started into their next song, Ally felt like she needed some air. She suddenly saw Trish with Dez against the back wall.

"Hey, I'm gonna go talk to Trish." She shouted to her friends over the loud music. The girls quickly nodded, but then when right back to listening to Austin's music. Ally struggled getting through the crowd, but finally made it over to Trish and Dez.

"Hey! What do you think? Awesome, right?" Trish shouted over the loud music. Dez was in rock out mode, dancing along to the music. Ally really felt like she didn't belong.

"Um, actually Trish, I'm not doing great." Ally said. "I think I'm just gonna go back." She just wanted to get out of there. Trish thought for a second before responding.

"Well, can you wait til the second set?" She suggested. "Then I could drive you." Ally guessed the second set wouldn't be for another hour or so. She couldn't wait that long.

"No, it's fine I'll just walk." Ally said as she started walking away from the pair. Trish looked at her like she was crazy.

"It's like a two hour walk!" She shouted. "Are you crazy?!"

"Yes, I am!" Ally shouted back, not even bothering to look over her shoulder to see Trish's expression. She just wanted to get out of there. She immediately left the club, walking out the back door that they had entered through before.

Once she was outside, she took in the night air. She then realized her heart had been racing. She put her hand to her chest and it felt like it was going to explode. She leaned against the back door as she took several deep breaths. When she finally felt calm again she started walking down the road. After a few minutes of walking, she slipped the shoes off her feet. Her feet had been aching all night, it was nice to finally get these awful shoes off her feet. She kept thinking maybe she should turn back and just suck it up. She had promised herself that she would live with her friends and change her lifestyle. She wasn't doing a good job trying to break her runaway habit.

She looked up at the stars. They seemed so close to her. She wished she could speak to them, since they seemed to be the only constant things in her life. She took another deep breath and wrapped her arms around herself. When did it get so cold? She could still hear the music from the club, even though she might have been a good three miles away now. She didn't really know how she felt about Austin's music, that song hurt her feelings. She tried to tell herself that it was nothing, but she felt something was there.

She then did what she was trying to quit, she started running. She felt like she was running from her own feelings.

**. . .**

Ally entered the house and slumped against the door as she tried to regain her breath. Ally had been running for an hour and she finally made it back to Austin's small isolated home. She felt exhausted. She slowly stood up from the door and walked through the living area, up the stairs and into her room. She fell onto her bed and listened to herself breathe. She tried to calm her body, but she felt so ridged.

She looked over at the clock. It was a little past eleven. From what Kira and Cassidy told her these gigs sometimes wouldn't end til after midnight. Sometimes later. She could always go to sleep, but she just had too much going on in her head. She got up off the bed and started pacing the room. She ran her hands threw her hair, trying to find her breath.

This was the scariest situation she'd ever been in. It was feeling like too much for her to handle. What made her think this was a good idea? Moving in these people and they were so close and together. They were like a family. Ally never felt so close to anyone before. Sure, she felt close to Kira and Cassidy, but this felt so different from living in New York. She felt so terrible inside and scared. And Austin . . . she shook her head telling herself she wasn't gonna think about him. She couldn't stand it. Her body was racing with emotions, what was she gonna do?

She suddenly stumbled over something. She looked down and saw her backpack on the floor. She paused and stared at it. It seemed like the way out. She slowly looked around the room at Kira's and Cassidy's things. What would they think? Her vision went back to her backpack. So much for making a change. She dove for the backpack and immediately started throwing her things into it.

**. . .**

Ally slowly walked down the stairs. She was back in her own clothes, her old blue t-shirt and jeans and sneakers. Her hair up in a ponytail and all the make-up washed off her face. She felt like her old self. A huge part of her felt disappointed at that. She so badly wanted to stop running away and actually form roots in this place, but the emotions going through her body now right now, were sending her over the edge.

She left a note on her bed, telling Kira and Cassidy that she was sorry and she loved them, but this just wasn't gonna work out. She cried while writing the note, but she felt like she had no choice.

She threw her backpack over her shoulder and slowly walked down the entry way. As she stood in the doorway, she looked back. This felt so much different from any other place she had left, but why? She shook her head and walked out the door.

**OMG! Did you see that coming? What do you think will happen next?**

**For updates on this and other stories check my profile page, where I will be posting weekly updates! AND also monthly news as well, just so you guys know what's going on and know about my ideas and works (:**

**Also, check out my That 70's Show stories: Sing Another Song! It a musical story of awesomeness (: and The Hollow Tree! Which is a magical fantasy story!**

**Please review, favorite, follow, send me a message, or scream woo! (: Or all of the above!**

**~Spencer**


	3. Getting Her Back

**Hey loves! Your reactions to the last chapter made me do flips! Thanks to all the reviews, favorites, and follows! You guys are the most fabulous people ever! **

**So, I had my first week back at school and dance this week. I'm so exhausted and in so much pain! I hope your week went better than mine, though all the dancing was wonderful, I'm just sore! **

**ANYWAY! On with the story! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3: Getting Her Back**

Kira, Cassidy, Elliot, Dallas, Dez, Trish and Austin entered the house feeling exhausted. It was a minute or two past midnight. The gig was insane. Austin and the guys all fell on couch, still sweating and feeling so tired. Austin took off his now sweat soaked shirt and tossed it into an empty chair. They would definitely be sleeping til 5:00 PM today. The girls went into the kitchen and chugged glasses of water.

"Great job, guys." Trish said. "That was awesome." Trish said.

"I still feel bad that Ally had to leave." Dez said. Everyone nodded, except Austin. He was just too tired to comment. It wasn't that he was mad she left; he just wanted to see what she thought afterward.

"Well, this is all new for her." Cassidy said. "She might have just been really tired."

"I'm gonna go check on her." Kira said, jogging through the room and up the stairs. She had been eager to talk to Ally and make sure she was ok. She didn't even get to say bye to her at the club.

"Hey, did you see that hot chick in the third row?" Dallas asked Elliot. The guys high-fived. The guys were laughing about something, Cassidy, Trish and now Dez were still drinking water, Austin on the verge of sleep of the couch, Kira ran down the stairs with tears in her eyes and a piece of paper in her hand.

"Ally's gone!" She shouted. Everyone sat up and stared at Kira. All their eyes bugging out. "She's gone! She's gone!" She was flopping into the living room now, waving the paper in the air. Austin got off the couch and pulled the note of her hand. His eyes scanned through the note. Kira fell on a chair.

"What does it say, Austin." Trish asked him. Austin felt speechless, but was able to read them her note.

"Dear Kira and Cassidy," he bit his tongue a lit that he wasn't mentioned. "I'm really sorry. I love you guys, but this just doesn't feel like it's gonna work. I wish I was stronger, but I'm not. I wish I was tough, but I guess I won't ever be." Austin paused to look at everyone. Everyone was staring at him, hanging on her every word. Austin took in a breath before continuing. "I wanted to change and become attached to something, but I can't. I just can't do it. I hope you guys will still love me. I guess a runaway will always be a runaway. I'm sorry. Love, Ally." Austin dropped the paper on the table and started pacing the room and running his hands through his hair.

"What are we gonna do?" Cassidy asked. Her voice scratchy with tears and exhaustion.

"She couldn't have left more than an hour ago." Dez said. Austin sighed.

"I'm gonna go get her." Austin said, grabbing his motorcycle helmet and walking out the door. He immediately jumped on his motorcycle and started driving. He felt a bit guilty about this. How could she be gone? If he didn't find her he didn't know what he do. He had just met her, but he felt so responsible for her. He just sort of guessed a direction, but he knew even if she got far, it wouldn't take long for him to catch up.

He had been on the road for maybe for almost 30 minutes when he saw a figure on the side of the road. He immediately knew who it was. He drove past her, and then swung his bike around to stop her in her tracks. He then got off the bike and tossed his helmet on the ground. He looked at Ally. She looked shocked, needless to say, but also looked embarrassed. Austin looked down and realized he wasn't wearing a shirt again.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice sounded so dry and weak. She was looking at the ground rather than at him.

"I'm here to take you home." He held his hand out for her. "Come on." She backed away a bit.

"I'm sorry; Austin, but I can't do this." She said, she sounded like she was on the verge of tears. "I'm not the party girl, I'm not a good fan girl and I'm not used to all of this." She sounded both sad and angry. Austin guessed she was more angry at herself than anyone else.

"All of what?" He asked, his own tone being a little irritated.

"Being cared about!" She screamed. That shut Austin up for a minute. He didn't really know Ally's past. He only knew she didn't stay in one place too long and she didn't seem too used to having close relationships with people. He wasn't about to let her runaway again though. "Austin, I'm sorry, but I'm not like the other girls in your life." She said, her voice calming down a bit.

"I know, Ally, that's why I like you." He said, looking her in the eyes. She paused, the shock obvious on her face. "You are strong in your emotions, you aren't afraid to show who you are, and I really like talking to you." He smiled weakly at her.

"Austin, we've only talked for like a max of five minutes." She said. She sounded a little scared.

"Yeah, well I can honestly say best five minute conversations ever." He thought he saw her smile, which made him smile. "Ally, you need to come back." Ally was about to say something, but she just shook her head. He could tell he was losing her. Austin looked down at her hand and saw her grip on her backpack was very weak. He thought on his feet and grabbed her bag. She tried to get it back, but she was unsuccessful. He held it out of her grasp.

"Austin, give it back to me!" She shouted.

"Ally, just listen to me ok!" He shouted back. She nodded but still looked angry at him. "You have people that care about you, that want you to be here with them. You said it yourself; you don't want to run away anymore. So don't." He stepped closer to her, afraid she would back away, but she stayed where she was. Her face didn't look angry anymore, it looked a little hurt. "Ally, please don't go. Kira and Cassidy need you, the gang needs you," he paused a minute before saying: "I need you." A few tears slipped from her eyes. "Oh god, Ally, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." He said, quickly apologizing. She shook her head and smiled a little.

"It's ok, Austin." She said.

"Ally, I know it seems hard now. But nobody is perfect when they try something new. You just gotta try again." Ally was about to say something, but Austin interrupted her. "One not so good night and you're ready to give up? No way, Ally. I don't believe that." He smiled at her. She looked away, but she was still smiling. "Ally, please come back. If you don't like partying than don't think of it like that. Think of it like you're going to these gigs to support me, your friend." She looked at him and a smile slowly crossed her lips.

"We're friends?" She whispered.

"Yeah, of course, Als!" He said, chuckling a bit. "Do you think I drive around at one in the morning for just anyone?" She laughed a little; he thought she had such a cute laugh. "So, you'll come back?" She looked down the road and then back at Austin, almost like she was comparing her options.

Finally, she said: "Ok." Austin was so happy he wrapped her up in a hug and squeezed her tight. "Great, more hugs." He heard her mutter. He just chuckled at her. He then let her go and picked up his helmet from the ground.

"Come on, Ally." He said, sitting on the bike and holding out his hand for her. She looked really hesitant.

"No, it's fine, I can just walk back." She started rubbing herself, like she was uncomfortable.

"Ally, get on the damn bike." He said; exhaustion really hit him. She had that same shock written on her face, and she didn't move. He sighed remembering she wasn't like other girls. "Ally, please." He whispered. She slowly moved and climbed on behind him. Just to mess with her a bit he quickly backed up, forcing her to fall on his back. She looked up at him. "You better hold on tight, Als." With that he raced down the road, and he grinned when he felt Ally's arms wrap around him. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his back. She felt some new kind of peace.

**. . . **

Back at the house, everyone was still pacing, trying to figure out a plan. They didn't know what to do or say to Ally. Suddenly, the front door opened. Everyone turned their gaze to see Ally and Austin in the door way.

"Ally!" Everyone shouted. Kira and Cassidy ran over to her and squeezed in the tightest group hug. Ally smiled a weak smile at their love for her. They finally broke apart after a while. Kira then slapped Ally's arm.

"That was for leaving and scaring me half to death!" She shouted. Ally held her arm, feeling the pain. Then, Kira pulled her into a hug. "But this is for coming back." Ally relaxed and hugged her back. After Kira finished hugging her, then Cassidy got in her hug. Ally had a hard time moving. Everyone seemed so tired as they all group hugged. A lot had happened today.

**. . .**

Ally stared at the ceiling of her room. It was almost 7:00 in the morning. After everyone hugged her and told her how happy they were to see her back . . . and made threats if she ever ran away again, they all felt so exhausted and went to bed. Ally, however, couldn't really sleep. She faded in and out of sleep, but couldn't stay asleep for too long. She kept thinking about the events of today. Never before had she felt so attached to a place and people. She couldn't stop running Austin's words through her head. She really didn't want to give up and run away again. So, she won't. She promised herself. She shifted in the bed. She was also glad she had her friends to support her.

Ally threw her blanket off her body; she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. She didn't know where she was going, but she ended up finding her way onto the roof. She sat on the roof and watched the sunrise across the sky. All these years she always felt so connected to nature, maybe it was because she was always walking around and she had to find something to connect to. She thought about the moon and the sun. They were always there and no matter where she went they were still there.

She sat on the roof for a while, just enjoying the scene painted around her. She decided to get back inside the house. She quickly swung by her room to throw her crème colored wool cardigan over her loose sky blue t-shirt and grey shorts. She went into the kitchen and got a glass of water. She was trying to figure out what she'd do today. She wasn't sure how this lifestyle worked, but from what Kira and Cassidy told her, it meant sleeping in til the afternoon. She shrugged to herself as she looked through the cupboards and fridge for something to eat. All she found was half a bag of flour, a couple eggs, some butter, and some milk.

She sighed. "Pancakes, it is then." She started pulling out the ingredients and mixing them in a bowl.

**. . .**

Austin was fast asleep in his big comfy bed, when the faint and sweet scent of pancakes filled the air. He immediately sprung up in his bed. He climbed out of his bed and walked down the stairs and followed the wonderful scent into the kitchen. He saw Ally's back, as she faced the stove. He knew she was the one making the pancakes. He just watched her sway as she cooked the pancakes. His eyes fell to looking at her exposed legs. They looked so creamy and smooth. She turned around and jumped a little, splatting some pancake batter on the cupboards.

"Austin, you scared me." She said, catching her breath. He just chuckled at her cuteness.

"Sorry, I was practicing my ninja skills." He said, jokingly. She rolled her eyes and grabbed a dish towel to clean up the spilled pancake batter. He grabbed another dish towel and helped her. Ally looked at him, blushed a little, and then looked away. Austin smirked. He slept shirtless and in loose silk PJ pants. He had been told many times how sexy he looked when he just woke up. He shook his head and cleaned up the rest of pancake batter. Ally went back to the pan she had been cooking the pancakes in. A stack of pancakes was already on a plate next to the stove. Austin licked his lips. "Are those for me?" He asked, smiling and hoping for a yes.

Ally looked at them and thought for a second before looking at him. "Yeah, sure, I guess." She shrugged and went back to the pancake in the pan. Austin took the stack of pancakes and found some syrup in the door of the fridge. He quickly drowned his pancakes in the thick gooey liquid and licked his fingers of the syrup that spilled onto his fingers. Ally looked over at the mess he had created. "Do you want some pancakes with your syrup?" She said quietly. She was still a little nervous around him. But, of course, he heard her.

"Like, I've never heard that one before." He said as he rolled his eyes. She giggled a little and then went back to flipping her pancake. Austin really loved her laugh. "So, how did you sleep?" He asked her.

"Ok, I couldn't really stay asleep though." She said, trying to stay focused on not burning her pancake. "I guess, it's like new house and all."

"Yeah, that makes sense." He said. He used his fingers to rip off a piece of his pancakes and popped it into his mouth. When it came to pancakes, forks were for jerks. Ally finally took her pancake off the stove and put it on another plate. She didn't put any syrup on it, just started ripping it into pieces. She took one of the pieces and put it in her mouth. She then looked up from the floor and locked eyes with Austin, who had been watching her. They kept their eyes locked for a few seconds.

Ally broke the silence, "Um, I'm gonna take this up to my room." She said, picking up her plate and quickly leaving the kitchen and going up the stairs. Austin watched her as she walked away with a smile on his face. He loved the effect he seemed to have on her.

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! I hope you loved that!**

**Special thanks to:**

**storyteller58 – I hope you enjoyed some of Austin's POV, I will be diving into other characters' eyes don't worry, bout it (:**

**tomboy2012 – lol thank you, I love being all artistic and stuff (: I hope this chapter made you happy! (:**

**For updates on this and other stories check my profile page, where I will be posting weekly updates! AND also monthly news as well, just so you guys know what's going on and know about my ideas and works (:**

**Also, check out my That 70's Show stories: Sing Another Song! It a musical story of awesomeness (: and The Hollow Tree! Which is a magical fantasy story!**

**Please review, favorite, follow, send me a message, or recover from school! (: Or all of the above!**

**~Spencer**


	4. Under the Stars

**Hey loves! Definitely sore and tired on my end of things, but I love you guys for being so patient for this new chapter! I hope y'all love it! I wanna thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed, you guys all rock!**

**So in this chapter I decided to use the song Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls, I just love this song and felt it would be lovely for Austin to sing it for Ally. **

**ANYWAY! On with the story! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4: Under the Stars**

_* Three days later*_

Ally sat on her bed, shaking her leg nervously. Austin had another gig tonight. She was nervous as to what was gonna happen. She had promised herself she wasn't gonna run out again. She kept saying to herself she was going to support Austin. Kira and Cassidy were getting ready. Kira was dressed in a blue and black lacy tight dress that cut off at her mid-thigh. She paired the dress with her favorite orange heels. Cassidy was wearing a gold top and a pair of tight black pants that could have been a second skin. They had set an outfit out for Ally, but she wasn't really ready to start changing yet. It was six o'clock; they would be leaving at 7:30. She didn't feel like spending a lot of time primping herself.

Kira and Cassidy kept looking over at her though, as if they were asking when was she gonna start getting ready. Ally rolled her eyes and got off her bed and picked up the outfit that the girls had put on her bed. It was a sparkly black and purple dress that had one sleeve and was super tight on her. It cut off at her upper thigh. The girls paired it with a pair of black boots that had studs up the sides. Ally was super eager for this evening to be over. She took a deep breath and reminded herself this was for Austin. She changed into the dress and shoes. She left her hair in the curls it had already been in.

She thought about these past few days as she sat down and let Cassidy start fixing her make-up. Everyone seemed to really want to make Ally feel welcome. They kept her pretty busy, but her favorite moments of the day were when she got to sit up on the roof and enjoy nature. She would watch the sun rise and fall in the sky and it always brought her peace. She still had moments where she felt like she wanted to run, but she tried to remind herself that she was strong and she could do this. She took another deep breath, just as Cassidy finished her make-up.

"Are you excited for tonight, Ally?" Cassidy asked her, a bit hesitantly. She could tell the girls had almost been walking on egg shells in hopes of not upsetting Ally. She half smiled at her friend.

"Yeah, I mean I can't wait to see Austin perform." She said trying to show that she was excited, even though she was also terrified. Kira and Cassidy smiled back at Ally and went back to fixing themselves. Ally got up from her chair and walked back to her bed and laid down on her stomach. She couldn't help but feel a little anxious.

After a while of staring at the floor in front of her bed, Kira and Cassidy were ready. They all left the room and walked down the stairs. This time though, only Trish and Dez were waiting for them.

"Where is Austin?" Cassidy asked.

"The guys already left." Trish answered not even looking up from her phone.

"You ready Ally?" Dez asked her. She weakly smiled and nodded. The couple then got up and walked out the door, the girls followed them. Ally still felt a little shaky, but she kept telling herself that this is what she wanted. She wanted to make attachments, she wanted to form roots, she wanted to support Austin. As they got in the van, Ally felt herself take one last deep breath before looking out the car window at the setting sun in the distance.

**. . .**

When they got to the club Ally felt herself tense, but this time Cassidy and Kira held tightly onto her. "We are not losing track of you tonight." Cassidy said, smiling at her as they were by the bar area. Ally smiled weakly, still trying to take this one day at a time. She didn't think it was a good thing that she kept feeling an urge to run for the exit. She heard the audience go crazy and she looked up at the stage to see Austin and gang all set up and ready to go. Kira and Cassidy pulled Ally to the dance floor, close to the stage.

Austin leaned toward the microphone before they started playing and said: "This first song is for a very amazing friend of mine." Austin said as he grinned at Ally. She smiled back, a real genuine smile. Austin started strumming his guitar as he started to sing a very beautiful song.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_'Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Ally felt herself smiling, a real 100% Ally smile. A smile she hadn't used in a long time. The song was beautiful and it meant the world to her to hear it. Austin was smiling back at her. She was grateful she had a friend like him. Austin nodded to Elliot and Dallas and they started played a faster paced song. Ally felt herself relax as she, Kira and Cassidy danced to the music.

**. . .**

Several hours after the show, everyone was home asleep, except Ally, who was lying on top of her blanket with a big smile on her face. Ally felt her heart was still racing from the evening. She decided that some air might help her calm down enough to go to sleep. She put her wool cardigan over her top and shorts that she always slept in. She left her bedroom and found her way up to the roof. She was taken back though when she saw Austin sitting where she usually sat. He immediately turned and looked at her when she opened the door to the roof. She felt the blood rushing to her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-" She started, but he interrupted her.

"It's ok, Ally." He said chuckling at her embarrassment. "You wanna sit with me?" He asked as he patted the spot next to him. Slowly, she walked toward him and sat next to him. He smiled at her and then turned his vision back to the stars. Austin was wearing his jeans, but no shirt. 'What's with this guy and shirts?' Ally asked herself. She slowly looked at the starry sky. They stayed quiet for a while; the only noise was the sound of them breathing. Soon though, Austin broke the silence. "I love coming up here after I perform." He said, he sounded so calm. His vision never left the sky in front of them. Ally, however, turned her vision back to Austin. "Performing is just such a rush for me." He was breathing like the air was fresh and new. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"You were amazing." She finally found herself able to say. He looked at her, still smiling.

"Thanks," he said. "You liked the song?" He asked her. She nodded and couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, it was great." She said, feeling like her throat hurting. She felt the blush creeping up her neck; she quickly looked away hoping he wouldn't see.

"It's something I've been trying to work on for a long time." He said.

"I didn't know you wrote your own songs." She said, turning her vision back to him. She felt very curious now.

"I don't. I'm not that good at it." He said, his smile somewhat fading as he shrugged and looked away. "But, I've always wanted to write my own music. You know, have my songs mean something, but I've never been able to write anything that was very good." He looked almost disappointed.

"But you wrote that song tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah, some of lyrics had popped into my head several different times." He said smiling again. "And then it all came together a few days ago. I guess I was just really inspired." He said smiling at her. She blushed and looked away again. How did he have that effect on her? "So," she looked at him. "What are you doing up here?" He asked her. She looked away from him and up at the sky. She felt like it might be easier to talk to him if she didn't look at him.

"I just really love nature." She said, smiling at the stars shining in the sky. "Where ever I went, the moon was always there, always the same. It was something I could depend on." She felt herself relaxing.

Austin thought this might be a good time to find out more about her past. "So, where all have you been?" He asked, looking over at her. She was still smiling up at the sky.

"Lots of place," she answered vaguely. "I liked to go where ever the wind took me." She said and they both laughed. "I would get on buses, hitch hike, and sometimes, I would just walk from place to place." She seemed so much calmer.

"You must've really liked to travel." Austin said, still smiling. Ally nodded. "Do you think you wanted to travel when you were a kid?" He said, hoping to get a little deeper into her past.

"I guess," she said, her smiling fading a bit. "When I was little I was passed around a lot in foster homes, so I guess I just got used to packing up and going to a new place." She said. The smile was almost all gone now as she remembered her past. "I never really thought about getting attached to people or places because everything always felt temporary." The smile was gone now, as she just stared up at the sky.

"Why were you in foster care?" He asked a serious look on his face.

"My parents weren't the greatest . . . parents." She said, trying to find the right words.

"What do you mean?" He felt he was asking too much now, but he felt like he had to know.

"I- well- they-" Ally put her head in her hands. "It's complicated." She said, her voice sounding hurt and miserable. Austin just stared at her, hoping she would feel better. She looked up at him from her hands for a second, almost like she was remembering he was there. She then brushed her hands through her hair and took a deep breath. "So, Austin why do you live out here in the middle of nowhere?" She asked, trying to change the subject. Austin still had more questions, but he thought he would save those for a later time. He smiled at her.

"I like my privacy," was his simple answer. Ally nodded in understanding. They became silent as they went back to star gazing. They weren't sure how long they stayed like that, but soon Austin felt himself yawn as he realized how tired he was. "Well, I guess I'm gonna go to bed." He said, getting up from his seat. "You coming?" He asked her before leaving the roof.

"In a minute, I just want to soak up this nature for a little longer." She said, smiling at him. He shrugged.

"Ok, night, Als." He said, before leaving.

"Good night," she called after him. Her vision went back to the stars. She took a deep breath, seeing that she really could do this . . . this whole, becoming attached thing.

**It's sweet like candy! Lol I hope you enjoyed that (:**

**For updates on this and other stories check my profile page, where I will be posting weekly updates! AND also monthly news as well, just so you guys know what's going on and know about my ideas and works (:**

**Also, check out my That 70's Show stories: Sing Another Song! It a musical story of awesomeness (: and The Hollow Tree! Which is a magical fantasy story!**

**Please review, favorite, follow, send me a message, or pump your fist in the air! (: Or all of the above!**

**~Spencer**


	5. Adjusting

**Hey loves, darlings and dearests! I can't remember the last time I was this tired and sore! But, I love every minute of it! WOO! Someone want to play an amazing song and I'll just be over here dancing to it (: I wanna thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed, you guys all rock! Seriously, thanks though for sharing the love with me!**

**So in this chapter I make references to the song Runaway by Avril Lavigne. I love this song and whenever I listen to it I think of this story and you guys (: Enjoy!**

**So, in this chapter Ally is starting to adjust but sometimes still feels those same urges to be a runaway. Maybe her friends will help her though it (:**

**ANYWAY! On with the story! ENJOY! SHARE THE LOVE!**

**Chapter 5: Adjusting**

_* One week later*_

Ally woke up to the bitter sound of birds chirping. She groaned and pulled her blanket over her head. It was like all her exhaustion hit her last night and she was finally catching up on all her terrible sleeping habits. She must've slept for at least 12 hours. She rolled over in her bed, realizing the birds weren't going to stop, she sat up and looked over at Kira's and Cassidy's beds, but both were already empty and made. She cocked an eyebrow. How could they already be awake? She pushed the blanket off of herself and slipped into her warm wool cardigan. She walked down the stairs to see everyone already dressed in the kitchen, eating. Ally, still feeling tired, slowly walked in.

They immediately noticed her. "Afternoon, Sleeping Beauty." Cassidy said, smirking at her. She was sitting on the counter with a bowl of cereal in her hands. Ally smirked back at her.

"Nice to see you decided to grace us with your presence." Kira also remarked. She was leaning on the fridge with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Oh yeah, like you guys have never slept in late." Ally said. She leaned over the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Only on days after a gig, not on normal days." Kira explained. "You went to bed at 11 last night; it's almost 2:00 now." She said. Ally rolled her eyes. Since when was she her mother?

"Guys, give her a break." Austin said. He had been leaning on the island as well chewing into a microwave pancake. "The girl isn't used to a regular sleep cycle." A corner of Ally's mouth turned up at Austin defending her.

"Yeah, I guess all my all-nighters and getting two hours of sleep a night finally caught up with me." She said. The group all laughed; expect Ally who was being serious.

"Ally, when was the longest time you stayed awake?" Elliot asked her. He and Dallas had been leaning against the counter next to Cassidy. Ally thought for a moment.

"I was walking through Colorado." She said, a smile growing on her face as remembered the beauty in Colorado and all the wonderful nature. "I walked for at least three days straight, before getting on a bus and falling asleep in a seat for about six hours, then I woke up and I was in Arizona." She loved the beautiful desert sunsets in Arizona.

"Did you know that's where you were going?" Trish asked her. She and Dez were the only ones sitting at a small breakfast table to eat.

"No, I just got on a convenient bus." She said, shrugging her shoulders. She didn't think it was a big deal, she did that so often.

"Going where the wind took you, huh?" Austin said, bumping his shoulder into hers. She smiled and bumped him back. Trish raised an eyebrow at them, but shook it off.

"So, Austin, gig tonight at a new club." She said. "It's further away, so we'll need to leave at least an hour earlier." She explained. Kira and Cassidy immediately threw their food down the kitchen sink.

"Come on, Ally, let's go get ready." Kira said, grabbing Ally's arm and pulling her out of the kitchen.

**. . .**

Ally felt her entire body relax as the hot shower water hit her back. Everything seemed to ache this afternoon when she woke up and she was very grateful to have access to hot water. She turned around and rested her head and back against the shower tiles as she went deep in thought. She had been to four more of Austin's gigs since she had moved here, but she still always felt uncomfortable for a while when she would get there. But, she would always shake it off to support Austin. She turned off the shower water and wrapped a towel around her body. She looked at herself in the mirror. How was it she felt so different? Maybe she was just missing a usual coating of dirt on her skin. Suddenly, the door opened. Ally turned away from the door, feeling her whole body turn red.

"Don't you know how to knock?!" She shouted as the unknown person in the bathroom with her.

"Don't you know how to lock a door?" She heard Austin ask. She looked over her shoulder and saw Austin leaning against the door way, smiling smugly at her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm enjoying the view." He said, his voice all deep and sexy. Damn, that just made her blush even more. "I need to take a shower. Dez is using my bathroom to clean his pet turtle." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh yeah, right." She said getting her stuff, while trying to hold her towel in place. She had never felt so embarrassed. Austin just stood and watched her. Once she had all her stuff, she moved past Austin and practically ran to her room. Her heart racing the whole time. She leaned against the door and tried to catch her breath. It was hard for her to be venerable.

"Hey, you ok?" Cassidy asked her. She had been in her closet, looking for something cute to wear, when she heard Ally come in.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said. She kept her eyes on the floor as she quickly changed into some of her clothes. She just put on her orange top and her jean shorts. Her outfit for tonight was resting on the chair next to her bed. Her outfit was a pair of tight skinny jeans with some black boots, the look was topped it off with Kira's silver party top that exposed her stomach. She was going to also wear a black leather jacket. The girls mentioned before taking her shopping, but she always felt like she didn't want to. The clothes in her bag felt like all she needed. She still had time before she would need to change and get ready for tonight.

She took the towel she had been wearing and shook it through her hair trying to dry it. She sat on her bed and rolled onto her stomach. Her heart felt like it was going to explode. She reached into her bag and pulled out her journal. She hadn't written in it for the past few days. She opened up to a fresh new page. She thought about the feelings racing through her heart right now. She wrote down _I feel so alive _and _I can't help myself_. She felt herself write a series of words down next.

_I just wanna scream and lose control_

_Throw my hands up and let it go_

_Forget about everything and run away, yeah_

She sighed and put her journal back in its spot in her bag. She fell back against her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Why was it her emotions always felt so insane inside of her? She got off the bed and looked again at her outfit for tonight. Maybe she should get her own party clothes, at least than she wouldn't feel worried about too much skin being shown. She ran her hands through her hair and sighed. She finally got up from her bed and changed her clothes once again. She sighed again when she looked in the mirror. How was it she felt so out of her own skin these days?

"You look cute." Kira said to Ally as she entered the room. Her hair was silky smooth, and her make-up was perfect. She always looked perfect.

"Thank you," Ally murmured and turned away from the mirror. She wasn't always big on receiving compliments. She went back to sitting on her bed. Kira and Cassidy talked a bit about outfit choices. Ally just zoned out. Since she grew up more around nature rather than right next to a mall, so fashion never really occurred to her. Not that she wasn't very pretty, but she just didn't care to give effort to her looks. Ally rocked on the heels of her feet as she glanced every now and again at Kira and Cassidy giggling over their excitement for tonight. Ally asked herself: Will it ever be like that for me? She fell back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. It was like she was trying to see the sky through that plaster ceiling.

**. . .**

Ally sat in the living area with Trish and Dez. Everyone else was still getting ready. Ally was keeping her eyes glued to the floor as the couple next to her talked. She felt kind of ok though. Like they weren't making her feel awkward. It was very strange to her.

"So Ally," Trish started, now trying to bring her into the conversation. Ally looked up at her. "How do you like it here?" She asked.

"It's very different from most places I've been." Ally said with a smile that held a million stories behind it.

"What do you mean?" Dez asked. Ally thought for a moment before answering.

"Well, I've never really stayed anywhere where people seem to give a damn about you." She said. "Most places I go, it seems like everyone looks out for themselves rather than each other." Again, she thought before continuing. "It was never like I lived in a nice home either." She said. "Sometimes I'd sleep in women's restrooms, or bus benches." She let them soak that in for a second. "Sometimes, I'd even check out a motel room, but then sneak out to avoid paying a bill." She said, shrugging.

"Wow, you're kinda like a thug!" Dez said, excited. Trish punched him in the shoulder. But, Ally simply smiled, and laughed to herself. She never really thought of herself living the thug type of lifestyle.

"Didn't you ever have money?" Trish asked her.

"Sometimes I'd find money." Ally said. "I never stole wallets or anything like that. But I have dove into a water fountain a few times and took some coins." Dez seemed shocked by this.

"You stole peoples' wishes?!" He acted like she committed a terrible crime. Again, Trish punched him.

"Would you feel better if I told you most of the time when I did eat it was out of garbage cans or food people would leave on their plates in restaurants?" She didn't really mean it as a question; more like a "this is my reality statement". Dez shrunk into himself to avoid answering. Ally decided to continue. "If I stayed in a place for a while, I'd find a job, but I'd be out of there soon enough."

"What about living with Kira and Cassidy?" Trish asked. "They always made it sound like you girls were a family." Ally smiled a little at that.

"Sort of," She shrugged. "I had just gotten to New York, and all I had was a five dollar bill in my shoe and my bag on my back. I met Kira and Cassidy at this diner and they invited me to live with them and their parents." Cassidy's mom married Kira's dad. "It was pretty cool, and while they went to school, I had a job that earned me some good cash." She said.

"What kind of job?" Trish asked.

"I worked in this amazing music store." She said, smiling. "There were really cool instruments everywhere and it was a great place."

"Wait, what did you do about school?" Dez asked, suddenly gaining courage again. Ally gave him a simple smile. She thought Dez was funny and he was pretty fun to be around.

"Everything I know, I learned from books I would read at libraries." She said with confidence. She was very proud of how smart she was. She taught herself more than any school could.

"So, what happened?" Trish asked her.

"Kira and Cas decided to come here." She said, looking down briefly. "I decided to have a new journey. I hoped on a bus and went somewhere new." She shrugged. She remembered feeling very alone again that day, but she ignored her feelings and moved on, same as always.

"So, what made you decide to come here?" Trish asked. Ally bit her lip. She really didn't want to talk about this. At least not now. "Oh hey, guys!" Trish said, she had looked away from Ally. Ally followed Trish's line of vision to the door way where all the guys and Kira and Cassidy stood. Ally blushed and looked away. How much did they hear? "Ok, let's go!" Trish said, very excited. Ally slowly got up from her seat and started to follow Trish out the door. When she was outside with everyone else, she followed Trish and Dez to go to the van. Kira and Cassidy followed behind her.

Ally climbed into the van, but like always sat right next to the window and day dreamed as she looked out of it. She really wanted to move past her old urges, but they always rose back up at moments like these. Moments where she felt confused or nervous, and even a little afraid. Running away always felt so easy, but she really wanted things to change, she wanted to form roots and she did enjoy the relationships she was forming with these people. She had already tried to runaway once, and it didn't work out. She didn't really want to run away any more, but she still felt the urge to get up and run. What was she supposed to do?

**What do you think Ally should do? Raise your hand if you think she and Austin need to make out! Lol jk, in due time my loves, in due time (: But seriously, let me know what you think!**

**For updates on this and other stories check my profile page, where I will be posting weekly updates! AND also monthly news as well, just so you guys know what's going on and know about my ideas and works (:**

**Also, check out my That 70's Show stories: Sing Another Song! It a musical story of awesomeness (: and The Hollow Tree! Which is a magical fantasy story!**

**Please review, favorite, follow, send me a message, or give someone a hug! (: Or all of the above!**

**~Spencer**


	6. Her Effect on Him

**Hey loves, darlings and dearests! I am so tired, and so sore! I hope things get better soon though (: I wanna thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed, you guys all rock! Seriously, thanks though for sharing the love with me!**

**So, in this chapter Austin looks around for answers about Ally, and tries to find out more about her. **

**ANYWAY! On with the story! ENJOY! SHARE THE LOVE!**

**Chapter 6: Her Effect on Him**

_A few hours ago: _

Austin had just finished his shower, he was wearing his jeans and dragging a towel through his wet and messy hair. He made his way back to his room, Dez was sitting on Austin's bed, feeding a piece of lettuce to his turtle who was all wrapped up in a very fuzzy towel. Austin rolled his eyes at the awesome weirdness that is his friend Dez and moved past him to stand at his dresser so he could find a good shirt to wear tonight.

"Hey man," Austin said to Dez. They had been best friends for as long as Austin could remember and even though Dez had moments where he acted strange he was very smart and could always be very understanding. "Did your turtle like my shower?" Austin asked sarcastically, although Dez didn't know the difference.

Dez smiled at him. "Yeah, he loved it. I hope you don't mind but I let him use some of your hair products." Austin shook his head, knowing there was no sense in arguing that the turtle didn't have any hair.

"No I don't mind." He said. Austin slipped a dark blue shirt over his head and turned to face Dez. "Hey Dez, I need to ask you something." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Course man, what is it?" Dez picked up his turtle and placed him on the floor to crawl around. He then laced his finger together and placed them under his chin as he looked up at Austin. Austin brushed his hand thought his hand as he thought of the words he wanted to use.

"What do you know about Ally?" He asked. He took a moment as he remembered walking in on her in the bathroom. Her skin slightly red, both from just stepping out of the shower and the embarrassment of being walked in on, her hair smooth, yet still in waves, her lips nice and pink, everything about her was something. There was a very strange effect Ally seemed to have on him. He knew he liked her different than other girls, but what was it about her?

Dez just shrugged. "I don't know man. I only really know what Kira and Cassidy told me about her." Austin's composure fell a little. There was so much that he didn't know about Ally, and he felt she was such a mystery . . . a mystery that he wanted to find the answers to. "I don't even think Kira and Cassidy know much about her." Dez continued. "I once asked Cassidy where Ally was originally from and she didn't even know. I don't think they even know her last name."

That shocked Austin a bit. Not even the girls who claimed to be like sisters with Ally, really knew her. Austin pushed his hand through his hair again, trying to gather his thoughts. "Well, what do you know about her?" He asked.

"I know she doesn't stay in one place too long, though I don't know why." Dez shrugged, although Austin knew it had something to do with her past in being passed around in foster care from what she told him. "I know she has always been the one to watch her back." Dez continued. "She's independent, maybe a little too much."

"Wait, Kira and Cassidy told you that?" Austin wondered.

"No, that's just something I notice." He said. "I always get the feeling she doesn't like other people caring about her."

"Well, that's just cause she's not used to people caring about her." Austin said quickly. "She's been on her own for so long, Dez. She's pretty amazing. I mean she's never had anyone show her that she didn't have to be independent. She's never known any other life , but the one she has. All she's ever known is being alone, and-" Austin stopped when he noticed Dez's face had slowly formed into a grin. "What?" Austin asked.

"Why do you want to know so much about her?" Dez asked, grinning at his friend. Austin felt like he was being accused of something. He quickly tried to find an answer.

"I don't know, man." He said very quickly. He knew he didn't sound convincing.

"You like Ally." Dez said calmly, as if he was saying a simple statement. Austin was about to try and defend himself, even though he thought he might really like Ally.

"Dez!" Trish called from her room. "Get your butt in here!" Dez sighed and looked lovingly at the door.

"I got to go," he said smiling and he picked up his turtle from the floor. Before he left he turned back to Austin. "I think you're right. But, how are you going to convince Ally she doesn't have to be alone anymore?" He let that sat with Austin for a minute and then with that, he left.

Slowly, Austin sat on the bed and stared ahead, lost in Dez's words.

**. . .**

Austin sprayed himself with his signature spray and pushed his hands through his hair a few more times. He was all ready for his show and decide since he had some time he would go into the living room and relax for a while. He stepped out of his room and into the hall. Slowly, he made his way down the stairs. He stopped right before entering the living room, when he heard Ally talking to Dez and Trish.

"Well, I've never really stayed anywhere where people seem to give a damn about you." She said. "Most places I go, it seems like everyone looks out for themselves rather than each other." Austin leaned slightly against the wall; he knew no one had seen him. "It was never like I lived in a nice home either." She continued. "Sometimes I'd sleep in women's restrooms, or bus benches." Austin felt shocked but the fact that he never even considered people who were homeless. Then again, he never really new someone who was homeless. "Sometimes, I'd even check out a motel room, but then sneak out to avoid paying a bill." The way she spoke almost seemed like the way she lived didn't have an effect on her anymore.

"Wow, you're kinda like a thug!" Dez said, excited. Austin smiled a little, knowing Dez did seem to like Ally. Trish punched him in the shoulder.

"Didn't you ever have money?" Trish asked looking back at Ally.

"Sometimes I'd find money." Ally said, shrugging again. "I never stole wallets or anything like that. But I have dove into a water fountain a few times and took some coins."

"You stole peoples' wishes?!" He acted like she committed a terrible crime. Again, Trish punched him and Austin rolled his eyes.

"Would you feel better if I told you most of the time when I did eat it was out of garbage cans or food people would leave on their plates in restaurants?" Austin swallowed his breath. How could no one have thought that this girl needed help, needed someone to help her and take care of her? It took him back a bit. "If I stayed in a place for a while, I'd find a job, but I'd be out of there soon enough." She continued.

"What about living with Kira and Cassidy?" Trish asked her. "They always made it sound like you girls were a family." Austin felt even more pissed that Kira and Cassidy never even knew her last name and yet they called her a member of their family. Austin was suddenly joined on the stairs by Elliot and Dallas. Before either of them could say anything, Austin put a finger to his lips to tell them to stay quiet. He then looked back at Ally.

"Sort of," She shrugged. "I had just gotten to New York, and all I had was a five dollar bill in my shoe and my bag on my back. I met Kira and Cassidy at this diner and they invited me to live with them and their parents. It was pretty cool, and while they went to school, I had a job that earned me some good cash." She said, a small smile playing her lips. Austin thought about the joy she seemed to get from the many adventures she must have had.

"What kind of job?" Trish asked.

"I worked in this amazing music store." She said, smiling even more. "There were really cool instruments everywhere and it was a great place."

"Wait, what did you do about school?" Dez asked.

"Everything I know, I learned from books I would read at libraries." She said with confidence.

"So, what happened?" Trish asked her.

"Kira and Cas decided to come here." She said, looking down briefly. "I decided to have a new journey. I hoped on a bus and went somewhere new." She shrugged. Austin guess that she must have felt even more alone than before and that crushed him inside as well. Kira and Cassidy then came to the stairs. Neither of them said a word, but looked in between the guys, as if they were looking for answers.

"So, what made you decide to come here?" Trish asked. Austin took another step forward on the stairs, trying to get a better look at them, but he realized he had then entered Trish's line of vision. "Oh hey, guys!" Trish said, she had looked away from Ally. Austin silently cussed himself out. There was so much about Ally he still wanted to know. And he was going to find out. Behind him, Elliot, Dallas, Kira and Cassidy had passed them making their way into the room. Austin felt guilty when he looked in Ally's direction but saw her blushing and avoiding eye contact with everyone. "Ok, let's go!" Trish said, very excited. It was like she didn't just hear everything he just heard, or maybe she was pretending it didn't happen. Everyone made their way outside. Austin sat on his bike, but watched as Ally climbed into the van and stared out the window. It was like he got a taste of her life and now he was hungry for more.

He slide on his helmet and started his bike, heading down the road.

**. . .**

When Austin and his friends arrived at the club, he, Elliot and Dallas walked through the front door while Ally, Trish, Dez, Kira, and Cassidy went through the side door so they could get everything set up. Austin usually enjoyed seeing his fans before a show, but for some reason now, he was stuck in his own thoughts. Ally was stuck on his mind.

_Would you feel better if I told you most of the time when I did eat it was out of garbage cans or food people would leave on their plates in restaurants?_

People were chanting Austin's name, and he tried his best to smile and seem excited.

_I've never really stayed anywhere where people seem to give a damn about you. Most places I go, it seems like everyone looks out for themselves rather than each other. _

Austin looked over his shoulder at Elliot and Dallas signing autographs and taking pictures. Usually he would do the same, but right now he wasn't in the mood.

_Sometimes I'd sleep in women's restrooms, or bus benches._

Elliot and Dallas caught up to Austin. Austin turned around and waved and faked a smile to his fans. He loved performing, but he just felt down right now. His fans screamed in excitement, obviously not noticing a change in his mood. Austin turned back around and went inside the club with Elliot and Dallas. When he got inside he say Ally on the stage with Dez, helping him set up microphones and amps.

_She's independent, maybe a little too much . . ._

Dez's words echoed in his head as he watched her help Dez and Trish on the stage. Kira and Cassidy were sitting at the bar, Dallas and Elliot went over to them and ordered themselves drinks. Austin took his time as he walked further into the club, not sure where he was going. He looked back on stage where Dez, Trish and Ally had just finished setting up the stage. Ally had a weak and tired smile on her face. He knew she had doubts about being here and felt insecure inside. He didn't want her to always be fighting the urge to run away, he wanted to help her. But how? If only he could be her escape from everything.

Austin felt a spark light inside of him. He needed to remember these feeling later and hopefully he could find a way to describe the way he felt to Ally.

**Ain't it sweet! I would love it if you would share your favorite part with me!**

**For updates on this and other stories check my profile page, where I will be posting weekly updates! AND also monthly news as well, just so you guys know what's going on and know about my ideas and works (:**

**Also, check out my That 70's Show stories: Sing Another Song! It a musical story of awesomeness (: and The Hollow Tree! Which is a magical fantasy story!**

**Please review, favorite, follow, send me a message, or share some love! (: Or all of the above!**

**~Spencer**


End file.
